The Truth About Forever
by TheArtistNextDoor
Summary: Reign, but only if Mina knew what the deal was with her heritage and curse. She doesn't, however, know about the Knife...let's just say she will find out.
1. Chapter 1

The griffins fight overhead, battling it out to see who will eat me for dinner. It's terrifying, waiting for my end. How am I supposed to save my family now?

The battle finishes as the grey griffin transforms into a man. He holds his strong, muscular arms out towards his rival. When the griffin spots him, it squawks in fear and flaps off, its tail between its legs.

The young man turns to me.

"I'm sorry about that," he says. "The griffins are allowed to hunt these grounds freely. When they're hungry, they tend to forget their manner and will fight over food. Sometimes they need to be reminded that a Royal is never undermined."

He kneels before me and offers me a hand, smiling.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't be out in the Fates' woods unescorted. It's much too dangerous. And, Milady, where is your coach?"

He looks around and I see his face clearly for the first time. Oh my gosh. It's Jared.

No. Wait. The eyes are the wrong colour.

"You saved me?" I ask, gasping. My breath seems to have deserted me in my moment of need.

His eyes light up and crinkle in laughter.

"So you _can_ speak. For a minute there, I thought I had saved a mute. But mute girls don't exist except in Fae tales."

He is beautiful. The moonlight shines along his jaw. His hair is shorter along the sides than I can remember, and his eyes shine with mischief and joy.

He helps me up, his warm hands holding onto mine and stalling when the time comes to let go.

It's Teague. But…he's not trying to kill me. He is charming, and polite, which is much more like Jared. But it's NOT Jared.

He pulls me across to the moonlight, and for a moment is left speechless.

"I know you," he states.

I shiver, and step away, but he grabs my hand and pulls me closer. I panic, and cry out, because he is going to hurt me. I just know it.

"Let go of me. Please, let go." I lean away and he lets go, giving me space.

"Why do you fear me? I will not harm you." He studies me in silence. It's a little unnerving.

"Do you know me?" I whisper.

"Yes…and at the same time, no."

It's like he thought up an alternate reality that was paradise and it just decided to visit him, but he can't believe it. He is so happy, and yet disbelieving.

"I've dreamt about you. I didn't think you were real, but here you are."

He swallows nervously, but I am no longer afraid. For one thing, although he is actually older than me, he looks so young.

I step towards him. He is wearing a high-collared shirt tucked into black pants and black polished boots.

"I'm sorry," he says, bowing. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Teague, Prince of the Fae. And you are?"

* * *

My mom always told me the truth. And told me to always tell the truth. It's a policy in our family – no lies, no deception, no hiding things – and it works. Though, admittedly, it can be a struggle sometimes.

I remember when Uncle Jack died. I was six, and just about old enough to understand how these things worked. I knew he was never coming back.

They broke the news to me with a large banana split. I had just finished it and could see a noticeable rise in my belly fat. When they told me what had happened, tears streamed down my face and large, wracking sobs hit my throat. I had never known anyone to die.

Mom and I went for a walk, and I calmed down. But then, a strawberry sundae was produced and I knew something else was up. That's when they told me about what my surname meant.

I was always proud to be called Grimm. Being associated with the famous storytellers always brought a smile to my face, and my worn copy of Grimm Fairy Tales showed that I loved the stories as much as the association.

The fact that the surname was a curse didn't upset me as much as it should have. So Uncle Jack had been cursed? I don't care – I only care that he's gone. But when they told me it was being passed onto Dad, it blew my world. Literally.

I thought that fairies didn't exist. As it turns out, I was wrong. Fairies exist, as do ogres, pixies, will-o'-the-wisp, tree nymphs, gnomes, nixies and trolls. Not to mention mermaids.

Being told that I was half siren was a bit of a let-down. My first reaction was "Why amn't I a fairy?"

When I realised it basically meant I was a mermaid, I asked why I didn't have a tail. And so came the story of what my mother gave up. But she had told my father everything from the beginning. She had previously had a tail, but since I was only half-Fae, I didn't. Mom gave up her tail and her magic to be completely human like Dad.

My mother also explained to me that as I got older, I would get golden marks on my wrists and it would be better to not wear revealing clothes. This also explained why I had gold streaks in my hair and eyes.

I had never stopped and wondered why did I have these things, but as soon as I knew the answer, my life took on a new meaning. Each second spent with Dad was precious, and I knew I would have to protect Charlie. Because it would pass on to him. The curse.

Of course, I didn't know he was Charlie then. I just knew he was a boy. My mom was still pregnant with him.

When Dad was gone, I knew that Charlie was more important than ever. But we realised that the curse wasn't after him anymore. It was after me. So we moved, changing our surname from Grimm to Grime, and packing up to leave whenever a strange coincidence or accident occurred.

I had been best friends with Nan for two years when it found me. As soon as I came to trust Nan properly, I told her. She believed me without any proof. I proved it just to confirm it and still she stuck alongside me. Not thinking me freakish, but gifted.

The first quest I did made Brody Carmichael my boyfriend. It was like all my dreams had come true. He was my crush. But then everything turned sour, what with Jared joining the party and everyone but Nan forgetting everything. And my family. But they always remember everything.

Nan has come to be the person I rely on most. She is a rock of support. And I don't know what I would do without her, especially now that Jared's gone.

For a while I hated Jared. I really. Hated. Him. With good reason. He dragged me into the middle of a forest and abandoned me. He wouldn't tell me anything about when he had reappeared mysteriously after the Red Hood incident. He was constantly moody, grumpy and surly.

But somehow, he slowly turned it round. Just chivalrous acts here and there. Kindness. Being a shoulder to cry on when I thought Charlie was dead. Making me laugh. Pulling me out of depression.

And finally, when I went to recover Charlie from the Fae Plane, he kissed me. Shortly after this, he combined with Teague to become the most powerful being that ever lived. Also the darkest and most dangerous. Now I don't know if he's ever coming back. And if he did come back, I don't know how I would feel towards him. But I have more important things to focus on.

When I was told I had to go back in time, I couldn't believe it. I didn't think it was possible. But it is. Even for the Fae, it's pretty advanced stuff.

Annoyingly, I have to go back the same night as Brody's ball. I just hope I don't spend too much time here.

Brody now knows about what the deal is with the Fae, and all he wants to do is protect me from them. Which is cute. But occasionally annoying. Anyway, he treats me well and is always so kind and…if I am attracted to him why do I feel so conflicted?

My point is, I always tell the truth. Things work out better that way. My whole life could have been a lot worse than it actually was if I hadn't found out what had actually happened to Uncle Jack.

So much worse.

But now, for the first time, I question my policy. Should I tell him who I really am? Or should I evade the truth?

* * *

He raises his eyebrows and I realise I am standing there, looking at him with a slightly afraid expression.

"M-my name is…" I let it hang there. It's time to make a decision.

I look directly into his eyes and answer.

"My name is Wilhelmina Grimm."

I don't say it, but I think it.

I know you too.

 **Hey! So I've had this idea a while, and I finally decided to publish it. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Should I continue this? Or just leave it?**

 **Thanks XXXTheArtist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey huns! Sorry for the wait, I went back to school on Tuesday so updates will be a little less frequent but I AM STILL WRITING! thanks for letting me know your opinion, I will be continuing this story. I hope you like it! I know it doesn't differ that much from Reign in this scene but the dialogue is different as it is my story and I don't want to repeat the original book. I hope the dialogue is okay, anyways.**

 **Here you are, enjoy!**

 **xxx TheArtist**

"Lady Wilhelmina," Teague bows low. "At your service."

He sighs and closes his eyes, as if savouring the moment.

"Please tell me I'm awake."

"You most likely are. Me, I'm not so sure about."

He grins.

"There's only one way to find out?"

"Oh, are you going to pinch me?" I tease.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a kiss."

He has me now. My blush gives it away. But his expression turns sorrowful and he frowns.

"But that wouldn't be proper of me, given the current circumstances. In three days, I'll be married."

Studying his face, I don't think a congratulation is quite the thing he's looking for.

"I'd say how wonderful it is, only you don't seem that happy."

"Would you like to hear a story?"

He knows. I'm sure of it.

I inadvertently let out a little gasp and Teague thinks that's he's freaking me out, so he moves away. I compose myself.

"Please, continue." I say, avoiding the question because I don't want to lie. After all this, I doubt I ever _want_ to hear a story again. Especially not from _the_ Story. But I have to listen. I have to find out what his problem is. And maybe fix it.

He begins at the beginning.

"Once upon a time, there was a prince who loved his parents with all his heart. He was, however, more powerful than them. He was the most powerful there had ever been in all the land, but he was scared of losing control, and didn't know what to do. His parents, in hope that he would get himself sorted out, gave him a choice; be stripped of his title or choose a wife."

The word _wife_ is filled with bitterness. I pat his arm and he continues with the story, taking my hand between his and stroking it.

"But the prince wasn't ready to choose. He was too young, too naïve, and too immature to be attached to someone for life. And even so the most beautiful, powerful and intelligent girls in all the land came to compete for his hand, as per the ruling couples' orders. They were all strangers and he was supposed to pick one 'to love and to cherish' forever. But he couldn't do it."

He stops there. I'm interested now.

"What happened to the prince?"

He ignores my question and just mumbles, "I don't know what to do anymore…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to marry." There is a sad expression on his face and I realise that the story was actually about him.

"Why did you never marry before this?"

"Because I never met the girl of my dreams…until now."

I blush. Why is he saying this? I just met him. This is crazy.

"Tell me, though I already know it to be true, for I can see it in your eyes. You've dreamt about me also, haven't you?"

How can I say that he's in my nightmares? I shudder but he mistakes it and suddenly appears to notice our surroundings.

"I'm sorry. It's late. Where are your escorts, my lady?"

"I…I don't know."

That isn't a lie. I didn't know I had escorts, after all.

He smiles, and says, "That won't pose a problem. I will locate them for you. And if not, I'll send a coach and tell my parents there's one more addition to the list."

He leans casually on a branch from the tree.

"Have you ever seen a Royal shift? Because only the Fae with Royal blood can do it. Name anything that flies, and I will find your entourage."

The effect is ruined when the branch breaks off and he stumbles with it.

Trying to appease his bruised ego, I think for a moment.

"Em…how about a bald eagle?"

"What is that?"

"A bird."

"That's absurd. How can a bird be bald?"

"Never mind. How about you pick?"

"Alright. Just stay here and I'll be back shortly."

He runs off and jumps into the air, shifting into a phoenix.

I suddenly catch sight of my shoes, sparkling and flashing. I run towards them and jam my feet into the cool glass as fast as I can. Just in time, because then I shoot down a bright, luminescent tunnel.

Icy cold, I open my eyes and find Brody standing over me, where I left him. I doubt he was waiting there for half an hour. Shocked, I sit up and bang his nose.

"Ouch!"

"Ooh, sorry."

My brain can only think of one thing; who got me into that mess in the past. The Godmothers.

"I need to ring the GMs. Now."

Holding back tears while Brody finds a phone, I contemplate what just happened. I doomed my entire family. I didn't fix anything.

When I get to Mei on the phone, everything pours out in a fast-flowing torrent.

"Mei-I-didn't-go-to-the-right-place-everything-went-wrong-and-"

"Wow, Mina, slow down."

"The shoes must be broken. They didn't work. They took me to the Fae plane."

"The shoes aren't broken. They took you where you needed to be at that moment in time. There is a tiny hourglass in the heel of one. When it's empty, your time will be spent. Is it empty?"

I glance at it. "No, there are still diamonds in it."

"Then just trust the shoes. Trust Schumacher."

"There's something else too…"

"Tell me, maybe I can help."

I glance around to see where Brody is and lower my voice.

"I met Teague and he said he recognised me. But he didn't know who I was."

"Keep it that way. Lie, Mina."

"You know I can't do that. My Fae side is becoming stronger as I get older and it's becoming harder and harder to lie."

"You didn't tell him your name, did you?"

"I did. And I would do it a thousand times again. There's nothing wrong with it."

She sighs.

"Fine. But only disclose as much information as you have to. Manipulate the truth as much as possible."

"Pff. Like I wouldn't do that anyway."

"You know what you have to do if you get the chance."

"I do. But I can't."

"You have to."

"But…he hasn't done anything wrong, in that time period. He's just…himself."

"He won't be that way for long, and if you don't do something about it then, it will effect you right up until now."

"That isn't what I'm back there for, though."

"Well…just don't get distracted from your true goal, then."

"Fine."

"And…"

"Yeah?"

"If you succeed, there will be no need for Godmothers in the future. It was a pleasure to be your Godmother."

I can hear the tears in her voice that she's trying to keep back, and my own eyes brim over.

"Oh Mei," I say. "Thank you for always being there for me. You were like a second mom to me."

I can hear her outright crying now but suddenly the phone switches hands.

"Mina," a new voice says. Constance. "Don't forget; if you get the chance…"

She gives me a moment to fill in the blank but I'm not meeting her request. Sighing, she finishes, "…kill Teague."

I don't say anything because I'm not going to do that. I hope.

"Whatever you say." A good neutral answer.

"An Mina? You make us all proud to call ourselves Godmothers."

"Thank-"

I am cut off as I spin down a bright luminescent tunnel.

Opening my eyes, I blink until they adjust to the light. And then I scream.

Giants.


	3. Chapter 3

In the carriage on the way to the palace, my palms sweat and I feel sick. What exactly am I supposed to say to Teague? The guy who wants to kill me in the future for no reason that I can fathom, other than the fact that yeah. He hates me. But why does he hate me?

I guess I can find that out sometime while I'm here. In between saving my family.

But back to my previous concerns. What do I say to him? What is best? Do I avoid my true reasons for being here, or do I just spit it out and hope that he can help me uncover the truth?

A memory surfaces, from when I was very young. Before Charlie was born, in fact.

 _Did you take it, Mina? Dad asks. He has a very worried expression on his face._

 _No! I protest._

 _So where is it?_

 _What?_

 _The book!_

 _The storybook?_

 _Yes, he answers patiently. The storybook. Just tell the truth._

 _I am telling the truth! Maybe Mommy put it on the shelf or something, but I don't know where it is!_

 _I believe you, Mina, he answers. Can I trust you? His eyes betray his otherwise trusting face._

 _Determined to prove his eyes wrong, I answer, Of course!_

 _Well, will you help me look for it?_

 _Sure!_

Only now I realise that he was probably looking for the Grimoire. Dad used to read me stories from it. I knew about the curse and all that, but after Dad was gone, I clung to this one aspect of my previously joy-filled life. Maybe fairy tales were our curse, but they were also a part of our bond.

And maybe it's stupid, but I'll tell him everything. I bet that's what Dad would say to do, if he was here with me.

It's stupid to think of things like this anyway. I have a mission. I'm not here to solve all his cutesy little problems. I have a job. Think you've got worries? I'm en route to disappearing off the face of the earth.

I'll just escape as soon as I get the chance.

* * *

"Lady Wilhelmina Grimm, of the sea."

Okay, it's a pretty unimaginative way to have myself announced, but I'm not lying to the Fates. I suspect they don't have a particularly good relationship with the sirens anyway. This is mysterious, interesting and just honest enough to pass me.

They bow and I respond with a deep curtsey of my own. I avoid eye contact with Teague. Mainly because I stood him up. It was out of my control. But he doesn't know that. I was gone hours on this plane.

Most embarrassingly, I almost get lost on the way out. Then Teague prompts me in the right direction, which causes me to blush even deeper, if it's possible.

His laughter follows me down the richly furnished hallway. I look around, and find what I take to be a servants exit.

It's not. It leads into a luxurious chamber filled with beautiful girls, decked out in fine robes, ribbons and ringlets. Their hair shines in my eyes. They're not smiling, but if they were, I'd be blind.

"Hi!"

I put on a cheery voice and wave my hand in an arc. Life has taught me something; if you are in a place where nobody is really sure of themself, be confident. This way they won't pick on you when the packs are established.

A hazel-eyed girl glares at me.

"Who are you? I don't know you. Where did you come from?"

With each question she marches a step closer, and winds up looking down her nose at me. I hate it when people are taller than me. Which unfortunately happens quite frequently. However, I can give as good as I get.

Wrinkling my nose as though I've smelled something bad, I take on a strong accent to reprimand her.

"Sorry, honey, but I can't do a single thing cause you're in my body space. "

I flounce off to the end of the bench and try to keep the hysterical laughter from pouring out. Everyone looks at me as though I just spat on the Queen of England.

Her cheeks flush red with anger. This girl sure ain't used to opposition. It takes her a moment to think of a comeback. I don't know whether she's like Savannah (stupid) or just unused to defending her 'honour'. Either way, I don't give a damn.

"You have no right to just come in here and be rude just 'cause I asked you a question. Honestly, you are acting like some sort of pixie."

Her weak response doesn't hurt me, especially because she isn't brave enough to get all in my face like a moment ago, but I can see a girl's – Ever's – cheeks flush an angry red colour. However, she doesn't take action, which surprises me.

Sneering, I crush the racist Blondie with the good-for-all comeback of, " _Oooh_ , I got _burned_."

Even though these girls are not familiar with modern-day human slang, they titter and she roars at them "Shut up!"

Then to me; "You'd better watch your back. I am here to be engaged because the prince is in _loooove_ with me and if anyone gets in my way I will personally execute them."

I take her hand, gently and watch her expression change to one of confusion. Then I drop her hand with disgust and finish her off with, "And BTW, I don't see no ring."

Of course, these people don't appreciate the Frozen quote but I get my point across by singing, "If he liked her then he woulda put a ring on her."

Which is entirely true.

I am going to think of her as the Chihuahua from now on because she's small, aggressive, bug eyes and… never mind. That about covers it.

Fifi the Chihuahua looks ready to explode but at the same time doesn't want to lose her cool in front of her minions. So she finishes it with the cutting, "Watch your back."

Like I said; burn.

All the other girls give me a wide berth after this, which doesn't surprise me or bother me in the least.

However, the range of gossiping in the room interests me.

 _Honestly, she has such terrible grammar. She should have said 'I don't see A ring,' not 'I don't see NO ring.' Didn't she have a governess?_

 _It's about time someone took Annalora down, but I can't say I'm sorry it wasn't me._

 _Annalora got all up in her face and she didn't even lose her cool. It's so impressive!_

Then I genuinely am surprised when Ever scoots up along the bench. Her long curly hair bounces as she tries to speak through her laughter.

"That – was – phenomenal! I've NEVER seen anyone do what you just did. But I've wanted to do it for years!"

Being completely honest I was hoping to avoid drawing attention to me but I guess that's not in the cards now.

"It was a bit rude but I still am glad I did it. The only way to take girls like that down is to not be fazed. If your defence is down how can you attack?"

"I know right! But at the same time, I would watch out for her. She's nasty, that Annalora. Try not to get her back up. She wreaks revenge in the worst ways possible."

"Really?"

"Well, you heard her use 'pixie' as an insult. We were best friends until all this marriage stuff came into the equation, and now she hates all pixies. Including me."

"What happened?"

"Water under the bridge. I don't really want to talk about it. But it involved Teague, her, me, and a little thing I like to call..."

"He rejected Annalora, didn't he? In favour of you."

Ever looks a bit annoyed at herself for letting so much of her soul shine through.

"Yes, but it's never happened since. There's no hope."

"There's always hope."

Her eyes speak otherwise, but she pushes it off breezily and prepares to change the subject to something less awkward. Luckily, just then, a footman opens the door and summons us all into the great hall again, for the first test. I don't like the sound of this.

* * *

"So we prick our finger and let the blood drop into the bowl?" asks Annalora.

"That's correct."

"Child's play." Hoping to appear confident, she waltzes up to the bowl and I'm sure she does okay, but my mind is elsewhere. Something feels off. And I still haven't figured out a way to escape.

The girls line up, and I squeeze in behind a beautiful red haired elf called Ferah. I am a little envious and in awe of her. She is tall, slim, muscular, and her hair glows like flames. I wouldn't be surprised if they actually were flames. Nothing on the Fae plane surprises me these days.

Maybe it does. I catch sight of Ferah's water turning black and Queen Maeve screaming, "Assassin!"

The world goes into slow motion as if underwater. Ferah pulls out a silver blade from her dress and runs toward Teague. I snap into action.

"NO!"

Rushing towards her, I jump on her shoulders and squeeze my arm around her neck, hoping that she will pass out like in all those action movies. She doesn't.

Pushing me up against a wall, I have to let go or be crushed. I don't give up. Kicking her, she trips and we tumble to the floor. She punches me in the head and the world goes fuzzy.

Running around madly, Ferah pulls out a feather, which glows a molten red colour and shifts into a deadly bow and arrow. Because of course, elves are brilliant with all weapons, but given the choice they'll choose like Katniss Everdeen. They'll choose a bow.

Teague is nowhere to be seen. Typical. But I feel a cold draft on my neck and realise he is still here. In what form, I know not.

Everyone in this room is in danger as the Royals are the priorities, and they don't care half as much about anyone else. Classism. How old-fashioned. I need to get rid of those idiot girls who were lining up.

"Get down!" I yell and they drop. A metallic taste fills my mouth and I realise I have a small cut on my lip from my scrapple with the elf. But there are bigger problems at the moment.

I look left and right. Ferah is slashing at mid air and a shadow forms on the wall behind her. Teague.

She sees him but he disappears and materialises somewhere else. A deadly battle, and I don't know who the victor is going to be.

She finally fires an arrow at him but it misses and continues toward me. She gasps and the audience looks on in horror.

I stop the arrow.

Ferah is captured in her moment of weakness and dragged before the Fates.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Lucian demands.

She smirks and looks on proudly. Her voice takes on an invincible, never-shall-we-die kind of tone.

"There is a prophecy. I am here to stop it from ever taking root. The prince will be the death of us all. United he will destroy you. Divided he will."

This sounds to me like she is giving them advice; create Jared and the Teague I first knew. For one selfish moment I want it to happen. I want him back.

Then I come to my senses.

"Who are you working for? Answer us!"

She refuses to say anything else about herself but smiles as she looks around the room.

"I am not worried. There is someone else here and I see they will succeed where I have failed." She laughs in an unstable way and I shudder, ever so slightly.

Teague looks on with a seemingly emotionless expression but I am sure he is in complete and utter turmoil. Finally he responds.

"Summon the Reaper. Maybe then she will listen to reason."

The room collectively pales and silence falls. A dead silence. Lucian breaks it.

"Yes, maybe then she will listen to reason."

They drag her out, screaming, begging for mercy, but they will not weaken.

The Fates, however, do not seem appeased. They glower at me and mutter amongst themselves.

Teague walks over and speaks to me kindly, almost tenderly.

"Are you alright?"

Truthfully, my head is spinning and I really want to lie down. I force a smile.

"A little bit dizzy, and I kind of want to lie down. What about the Fates? The threat is gone. I don't know what they're worrying about?"

He speaks as though he hasn't heard me.

"What? You want to go outside? Okay, but just for a couple of moments."

Shoving me out in a most un-princely way, he glances left and right to check who's in earshot before speaking in a low, urgent voice.

"Okay, you don't have long, but you really need to drop your weapons."

"What? I'm unarmed? I'm no threat!"

I'm panicking and I feel a bit sick. I hope Ferah hasn't given me a concussion.

Stupid elf. She should just go and work for Santa.

He looks at me as though I'm stupid, but then covers it up quite neatly and speaks calmly.

"You still have that arrow suspended in the air."

"Oh."

"Can you let go?"

"I don't…know. Because it was instinct that stopped it and it's instinct that's keeping it there."

Teague looks frustrated now and grabs my forearms. I wince.

"You have to let them go or you will be arrested for treason."

Tears spilling out of my eyes, I yank back my limbs and mutter, "I don't know how. And I can't."

Gently this time, he looks into my eyes and puts his hands on my shoulders. I look away.

"Just imagine you're not here."

"Easier said than done."

Oh, I shouldn't have said that. There comes the cute little smirk he does when he thinks he knows everything. So basically, there comes his smirk.

"Imagine you're in a safe place."

I refuse to make eye-contact.

"Look at me."

Staring at my feet, I remain motionless.

"Look. At. Me."

I look up, apprehensive and scared.

"That's good. Look into my eyes. You see me? I'm safe. Nothing's going to harm me."

Taking my hand, he holds it up.

"You're safe. Nothing's going to harm you."

If only he knew.

Seeing that this isn't working, he changes tactics.

"Close your eyes. Pretend you're at home. And safe."

I don't take this advice. Home isn't safe anymore. Where have I been safe?

Jared slowly comes to mind. He was a safe place. He always protected me. He's gone now, but he was there for me. And I have memories.

The arrow clatters to the floor.

Teague is beaming at me. He leans forward but just then the door opens.

"Teague?"

It's Maeve.

"Oh, mother, Lady Wilhelmina was feeling a bit under-the-weather so I offered to escort her to her chambers."

She sees the arrow on the floor and her delicate brow wrinkles ever-so-slightly in annoyance.

"But what about-"

"It can be postponed. She is in no fit state at the moment."

He cuts across her and she sighs.

"Okay, okay. Just…hurry."

He takes my arm and tries to lead me off but my legs tremble as I think about who Ferah was looking at as she said her piece. Me. My head spins and I stumble as the world fades around me to blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahem...sorry it took so long for me to update. Exams are NIGHTMARISH! Hopefully the story is going to get a little more exciting this chapter. Happy Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

It's that moment between sleep and wake. When you don't know what day it is or what time it is or where you are, but you're too happily immersed in drowsiness to care.

That is, until you smell something completely gorgeous, so unlike any scent that's ever appeared in your grotty bedroom, and you realise something's wrong.

I wake up fully clothed in an unfamiliar bedroom, a stressed feeling in the pit of my stomach. I gather my thoughts and try to remember what exactly happened earlier. Oh yeah. Ferah made everyone suspicious of me and for the first time in my life I fainted. Great.

I somehow doubt they have showers on the Fae plane so I grab a flannel and dip it into the jug of cold water that is set on a dressing table.

My makeup is all smeared – goodness knows what that is doing to my pores – and I feel like an armpit. There are dark circles under my eyes; I look hungover. Exactly what I was hoping to achieve. _Not._

There is a flash next to my elbow and a letter materialises. Wait…a programme. First up is dinner, which will undoubtedly be wonderful, between trying to avoid Ever, trying _not_ to rile up the Chihuahua and trying to figure out how to explain myself to His Majesty, Prince Teague of the Fae.

A timid knock on the door snaps my attention away from the programme.

"My lady?"

It is most likely a maid. Hopefully I am in no trouble.

"Yes?"

"I have been assigned to help you with dressing requirements and whatnot. Might I come in?"

"Wha- oh, yeah, of course."

A miniscule Fae with brown eyes and blonde hair enters the room.

"I am supposed to help you dress, my lady."

"Em, yeah, about that…"

"We were unable to locate any of your trunks so the Royal family are taking the liberty of giving you clothes."

"Fine, yeah," I say distractedly. A thought occurs to me. "Was there…anything in the carriage?"

"Why, no, my lady, nothing at all."

I bite my lip. The seam ripper is missing, and with it the only chance of saving my family.

At least, unless I can recruit the help of a powerful Fae to help me cross over to the human plane.

The maid darts outside and drags in a large chest.

"These…(puff)…are…(gasp)…"

"Hold on, hold on."

I run forward and take the other side of the chest. Together, we push it into the room. When she has regained some of her breath, she continues, "These are … (wheeze) … your clothes."

"So will I just, like, pick something?"

"No, no, no," the maid exclaims in a shocked voice. "It doesn't work like that at all. There are certain requirements you have to meet. For example, today is Wednesday, and on Wednesdays, we wear red."

Red. Red. Red or dead. I don't know how, and I don't know why. But somebody up in a high position hates me.

"And by the way, my name's Savannah."

Of course it is.

* * *

After being primped within an inch of my life I am escorted to the dining room by a footman. There is an uncomfortable silence when I enter the room.

For a start, I am the only one wearing red. I am also the only one whose hair isn't put up. To make matters worse, I clearly have the most expensive and formal outfit, and of course there is the fact that Teague rises and bows the moment he catches sight of me. Etiquette demands this, but it does not demand a huge grin coming the Crown Prince's face.

Now of course I have to curtsey, and it's not going to be fun.

You see, this annoying maid bore extreme similarities to an overenthusiastic beautician on the human plane, and she wouldn't allow me to leave without a corset. I wouldn't be able to _fit_ in the dress without one, but that doesn't mean I like it.

Anyway, this corset (a foul, stupid invention) is the worst I have ever worn. The purpose of the corset is to constrict your waist, making it look smaller, and to push up your belly so your chest looks bigger. I hadn't much of a belly to begin with, so Savannah decided I needed the corset extremely tight.

Currently, I can barely _breathe_ , and in addition the dress is on the revealing side. Most girls are wearing similar if not more risqué outfits, but they are accustomed to it, and I am most definitely not. So curtseying? Yeah, no thanks.

I bob back, praying that the dress won't split, and take a seat.

A low hum of conversation gradually murmurs back into the room. I try to eat without throwing everything up (curse this corset!) Nobody makes attempts to approach me, which is pleasing. It means the faintly aggressive vibes I'm giving off are working.

After about half an hour, a clink on a glass startles me. Teague is making a statement.

"Welcome, ladies, to Round 2 of the tournament. The second challenge will take place tomorrow morning. When you hear a gong, a footman will escort you to outside the library. In the meantime, you will all spend an hour with me, as I am supposed to get to know you." Here he winked. "You are all dismissed to your own devices. Lady Wilhelmina, you are first on the agenda."

Maybe those cornflakes weren't really cornflakes. I feel a bit sick.

"So, Lady Wilhelmina," Teague says from my arm, "Tell me about yourself."

"There's not a whole lot to say, really. My name's Wilhelmina. Like I already said, you can call me Mina. I love drawing, cycling and chocolate milk. I hate spiders, sports, and red."

"What is chocolate milk, some kind of foreign drink? Women don't even play sports. And red? Why are you wearing red if you don't like it?"

"Because on Wednesdays, everyone wears red. The maid told me."

He gives me a really weird look. "I don't know what maid you have, but there are no set colours on any day of the week."

"Oh." I blush stupidly. Savannah is clearly funny in the head. As this version of Teague clearly thinks I am.

We walk in silence for another little while and come to a bench.

Taking a seat, he asks,"What's the first thing you'd do if you won the competition?"

"What?" I was away with the Fae, dreaming.

"Are there any changes you'd like to make to the country?"

Interesting. On the Fae plane as the human plane, there is extreme sexism and male domination. Maybe Teague will be the one to change this.

"Meh…not really." There isn't a point in answering. I'm not here to get married.

He looks disappointed.

"Nothing?"

"It doesn't make a difference whether I say it or not. Women's opinions are paid no attention when it comes to ruling." Which is true.

"Says who!?" Teague demands, eyes flashing. Crumbs. That _should_ have thrown him off my back.

"Nobody says it, but it's obvious. The kingdom is so sexist! How come in these tournaments, men are going off to slay dragons and yet we women are pricking our fingers? Women are not expected to do anything big, even in a marital contest."

"Maybe because we men are stronger and more powerful!"

"Well, maybe if we women were given a chance to prove ourselves we would be more dominant than your…stupid…gender!"

"As if! You'd all be killed!"

"Wanna bet?" I eye him. "You're not any different now than you were…will be…"

"And what is that supposed to mean!"

Oops. Well, I did just create an opportunity to tell the truth. Might as well take it.

"Do you want a slightly believable story filled with plot-holes or the truth?"

"The truth, duh."

I smile. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity – I get to give the whole, "I'm from the future" speech but it will actually be true. And it's going to rock this arrogant little prince's world.

"Come walk with me. You might need a bit of fresh air." I stand and he takes my arm, still sulking. Poor dear. At least he can breathe properly. (Damn corset!)

We walk to a bridge that has a deep river gurgling underneath. I take a deep breath and begin.

"Here's the deal. My name is Wilhelmina Grimm. I'm half siren. My mother was the youngest daughter of some sirens that rule the sea. I don't know or care whom. Anyway. I came here from the future, because my family started disappearing. I haven't done anything to combat that yet because I'm stuck here. Oh, and you're evil. You placed a curse on us." My mouth quirks in a little half smile. "That's why I don't like you."

Teague has gone all white and looks like he's going to faint. Supporting himself with the edge of the bridge, he burbles "How – who – what -"

He believes me – that's a first. I drop the smile and look him straight in the eye.

"By the way, it was super creepy when you came out with all the, "Hey, I just met ya, and this is crazy" rubbish. The key thing there is 'I JUST met you". How on earth would you know that you liked me if you'd just met me?"

With my fine closing statement, I push him into the river. I can sense it's at least three metres deep – he won't be injured. But he will be wet.

Stalking off, I wonder if I just made a huge mistake.

* * *

Teague climbed out of the river and stomped home. Stupid girls – they were only good for eye candy. Hmmph.

Pondering what she'd told him, he realised it all made sense. Of course she was a siren. She possessed all the key characteristics…fiery temper, beautiful speaking voice, and of course, drawn to water. He couldn't believe he hadn't spotted it before.

Teague wondered if the little story she'd spun was actually true. It couldn't be. She was a liar. A dirty liar.

But if it was true…

No. It wasn't. No chance whatsoever.

Except, on the other hand – making allowances for the fact that she was a nut job –Mina did say she was half siren, and he'd just clarified that was the truth.

There was also the fact she hadn't mentioned any other Fae species. Did that mean her other half was (he barely dared imagine it) Human?

He'd heard about the Humans. He'd heard they possessed no magic, but instead harnessed fire and the sun to make glowing lanterns, and heat, and all sorts of things the Fae couldn't possibly envision. Or care about. Whatever.

These Humans were sure to be dangerous enemies, if one ever opposed them. That would _not_ do. But, getting back to the point, he wouldn't put it past Mina to be Human. She was an odd one.

Then there were even more things to consider. Mina had claimed he was 'evil' in the future. However ridiculous this was, he couldn't ignore the implication. Teague was a pacifist at heart, so something big must happen at a stage in his life for him to change so radically.

In theory, of course. This was all in theory.

Maybe it would be worth looking into. Just in case there was a speck of truth in her words. And most likely there wasn't. She was a crackpot. Insulting his seduction techniques like that! They had always worked before…

* * *

Breathe, Mina. Breathe. To brighten this day even further, everywhere hurts. I don't know what Ferah did in our little scuffle, but I feel like I'm coming down with flu. There's a ringing in my ears that won't stop.

Now I'm thirsty. Completely out of nowhere. Thirsty. I need water. Water. Must find water. I gulp and panic, because all of a sudden I can only half fill my lungs. I need water NOW!

My feet will not respond to my brain, so instead I make use of my hands and crawl to the fountain. Like, ew, I'm hardly going to _drink_ it, but I need to splash it on my face for a moment, to calm myself. Then I can get drinkable water.

My hands move to my face to wipe some sweat away. I could swear it wasn't this dry and scaly a moment ago. I look down at my hands and gasp. They're flaking. How is this possible? They were fine last night. I dunk them in the fountain, and release a sigh of relief when they come out, smooth and glistening. Only to gulp as they flake up again.

My (genius) conclusion is that I'm drying up. I don't know why, or HOW, but I need to find a cure. This is NOt just a corset. Checking the door of my chamber to make sure it's locked, I strip my dress, unlace my corset and climb straight into the fountain, only wearing underclothes. But it's not enough.

Screw germs. I gulp down the water, and while relief is instantaneous, I still can't properly inhale. Gargling with the water, all of a sudden it feels like something is blocking my nostrils and throat.

I can't inhale at all! What did that stupid Ferah _do_ , brew up a virus and infect me?

Black spots come into my vision and everything goes blurry. I say goodbye to the world, tears rolling down my cheeks. Is this my payment for trying to save an innocent prince? Well…innocent _now_.

I lie back and cough and…

Something…some _things_ split open at the side of my neck and I can finally breathe.

But…but…I have gills!

I have gills?

Mom said that I wouldn't have gills. She said that I wouldn't get a tail either, or scales, or anything like that, because I was only half Fae. So should I be worried? I think yes.

I scream as I look at my legs. They are covered in golden scales. What the hell am I supposed to do? How will I shave them, for a start?

Panicking, I try to get up and out of the water, but getting up is like going underwater…which is very, very weird.

I focus on slowing down my heart rate and inhaling-exhaling-inhaling-exhaling-inhaling-exhaling. It works.

Now, try to think of a solution to this predicament.

Don't panic.

Nothing is coming to mind but I refuse to be distraught. Something will happen – I'm sure of it.

My legs tingle and when I next look, the scales have disappeared. I sit up and get what feels like a punch in the throat. I can breathe above water again.

What the heck just happened?


End file.
